


Surprise!

by Meg_louise15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chrismukkah, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kid Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_louise15/pseuds/Meg_louise15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a little early Christmas surprise for Oliver, which just so happens to lay in a small red box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lellina23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lellina23/gifts).



> Hey everyone!  
> I got a little prompt from the wonderful Lellina on Twitter so I wrote this drabble for y'all. It's a little rough around the edges as I wrote it in about an hour and I had no time to send it to my beta to proof read.  
> Any and all mistakes are mine. I hope you like it anyway!  
> Happy Holidays, I hope you have a wonderful day.  
> Meg xo

It was Christmas Eve morning. Felicity was still upstairs, she said she wasn’t feeling well, she’d blamed it on all the festive foods and Oliver wasn’t about to argue with a grumpy Felicity Smoak, that was a stupid thing to do. So instead Oliver was in the kitchen making breakfast with his son wrapped around his chest.

“Tommy, stop fussing I’m trying to make your pancakes.” Oliver chided his small two-year-old son who was currently trying to reach over his shoulder and grab a handful of chocolate chips.

Tommy stopped and looked at Oliver with his big baby blues that just made his heart melt. “Ugh fine. Damn you getting your mothers eyes.” Oliver told him with a playful smile and hand his son a few pieces of chocolate then turned back to flipping the pancakes.

Through the other room Oliver could hear the faint sound of giggling coming from little four-year-old Scarlet and six-year-old Amber who were eating their cereals while watching God knows what television show that was on now, Oliver could sing the theme tune to basically any and all shows that air now a days or have done over the past 6 years since Amber was born.

He never thought he’d be this type of person, a father of three beautiful healthy children and married to the love of his life. Life was good.

When Felicity first found out she was pregnant she was hysterical thinking that it was too soon, they had been married a year when she found out, Oliver didn’t even think about it when she told him, he just swopped her into his arms and kissed her endlessly. He was beyond elated; he had everything he’s ever wanted and more.

Since the arrival of Scarlet they had to move into a bigger place, the loft wasn’t exactly child friendly so they moved into a two-story house in the suburbs of Star City. It was perfect for them, not too far from the school, Queen Incorporated (They thankfully changed the name) or his office which also doubled as their lair. He may be a father and husband but he still has a city to protect more so now that he has children.

Oliver heard the familiar pattering of footsteps coming from the stairs; he took the last pancake off the pan and stacked it atop of the rest before turning around to see Felicit0y walking into the kitchen in her fluffy robe, comfy slippers and slightly dishevelled hair from where she slept on it. She looked beautiful. His face lit up as soon as he seen her.

“Good morning.” Felicity smiled up at him.

“Good morning baby.” Oliver beamed back, lowering his head down to give her a kiss.  “What you got there?" Oliver asked moving back, seeing a small box peeking out from behind her.

Felicity wordlessly took Tommy out of Oliver’s arms, who wrapped his arms tightly around his mother’s neck; she placed a kiss on his head then placed him in his high chair beside the table before returning to stand in front of Oliver who was looking at her with a slightly confused look.

“Here.” She said handing him a small red box with a deep green ribbon wrapped around it.

Oliver took the box out of her hand his confusion growing by the second. “I know you’re Jewish but you do know the gift giving isn’t until tomorrow right?” Oliver asked teasingly.

Felicity huffed out a laugh and playfully smacked him on the arm. “Yes I am aware of that. It’s an early Christmas gift; I couldn’t wait another day to give it to you.” Her smile grew as she spoke.

Oliver started unravelling the ribbon and lifted the lid off to find tissue paper, as soon as he removed the paper he stilled. His gaze immediately flicking up to Felicity, who was bouncing on the balls of her heels.

“You’re...We’re…You…“ Oliver couldn’t form a sentence. He looked back at the contents of the box and the longer he looked at it the more his smile grew. The writing on the stick read ‘Pregnant’.

“Surprise!” Felicity said lightly, wringing her hands together nervously.

As soon as he got over the initial shock he dropped the box on the counter and lifted Felicity into his hold; she laughed senselessly gripping tightly to her husband’s arms. He set her back on her slipper clad feet and rested his forehead against hers before swooping down and kissing her softly. Within seconds they heard a chorus of “Ewwwwws!” coming from the living room.

They separated with a laugh, keeping their heads resting against one and others. Breathing in slowly, the love glistening in their eyes and a smile plastered to their faces.

“So I’m going to take a wild guess and say you liked your gift.” Felicity said with a laugh.

“Oh yeah, just a little bit.” Oliver teased, pressing another kiss to her lips.

Their little moment was broken by their daughters entering the kitchen and wriggling their way through their parent’s legs, Oliver let go of Felicity to scoop their little girls in his arms then set them down at the table before serving breakfast. There was one empty place at the table that next year would be filled by a giggling little boy or girl. The simple thought of that made Oliver’s heart beat faster and tears spring his eyes. As if she sensed what he was thinking, Felicity ducked her head under his arm and wrapped his hand around her slightly rounded stomach.

“Merry Christmas Mr. Queen.” Felicity whispered.

“Merry Chrismukkah Ms. Queen.” Oliver replied placing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Felicity told him snuggling into his embrace as they looked over the table at their beautiful blossoming family. The holidays we’re certainly a wondrous time of year.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
